United Aqua Front
This agreement is no longer active. Introduction In the interests of the sovereignty of the Aqua trading sphere, the signatories hereby declare their desire to protect both each other and the rest of the Aqua team. Article I - Sovereignty As per the signing of this agreement, the signatories hereby acknowledge each other's sovereignty, and the rights each alliance exerts to their members via their respective Charters and commands from the alliance's leaders. The signing parties agree to not attempt to impinge on each other's sovereignty and let each other run their alliance as they deem fit, while looking out for the best interests of each other. Article II - The Aqua Team Senate In the event that one of the aforementioned parties is not able to: #Elect a member of their alliance into the Senate due to lack of votes for a term or, #Vote for a member of their alliance into the Senate due to a lack of choice. All parties agree, as per the signing of this treaty, to vote for another party's candidate as their elected senator, who shall abide by the rules outlined below: This Senator will act on behalf of all signatories as their joint Senator, and will not allow preference to his or her home alliance, but shall share his/her power through Team Messages and Sanctions equally. All signatories will do their best to insure that all members have a member, or a say in the Aqua Team Senate. Article III - Non-Aggression At the signing of this treaty, each signing alliance hereby agree to a pact of Non-Aggression, to encompass the following: Article IIIa - Aggressive attacks #No signatory to the United Aqua Front shall attack any other member. If a member does, the offender has 48 hours to take action, demand their member declares peace and organise reparations. Failure to do so will result in the offending nation being declared rogue and being brought to justice with the full might of the United Aqua Front. #If signatory to whom the offender belongs fails to seek reddress within the 48 hour deadline, or supports the offender, this will be treated as a declaration of war upon the remaining members of the Unifed Aqua Front. Article IIIb - Espionage #Fark shall not conduct espionage against the other signatories. #The Rising Sun shall not conduct espionage against the other signatories. #Blue Turtle Alliance shall not conduct espionage against the other signatories. Article IIIc - Mutual Public Relations Protection #In the event The Rising Sun receives sensitive information that may be harmful to either of the other signatories foreign relations, or prosperity as a whole, said information will be handed to their respective officials. #In the event Fark receives sensitive information that may be harmful to either of the other signatories foreign relations, or prosperity as a whole, said information will be handed to their respective officials. #In the event the Blue Turtle Alliance receives sensitive information that may be harmful to either of the other signatories foreign relations, or prosperity as a whole, said information will be handed to their respective officials. Article IV - Free Trade To further the interests of the alliances signing this treaty, each member alliance must open its trade floor to nations from all other member alliances. Should a signatory alliance not already have such a trade floor, one should be created at their offsite forum at the soonest possible date. Conclusion Upon signing, The Rising Sun, Farkistan, and the Blue Turtle Alliance shall agree to the defence of their mutual interests, the election of single senator to represent them on the Aqua Team (in the event Article II is active), and shall work for the betterment of Aqua as a whole. As signed by: ---- The Rising Sun *Co-Leaders: **Starfox101 **Tanner *Minister of Foreign Affairs: **Shimrod ---- Fark *Submitter: **SirAlex *Squirrel: **Raem *Ackbar: **Centria *TotalFarkers: **Kerubim **Geologist **km5r **Emperor Norton I **Panikover ---- Blue Turtle Alliance *Master-Debater *Maher Category:Aqua team alliances